Lazos
by Lan Rin
Summary: Aquella vez que Sasuke le colocó correctamente la banda ninja a Sakura.


_Naruto _© Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

Lazos

_Aburrido, patético, tedioso y ridículo_, pensaba Sasuke una y otra vez a medida que caminaba por el sendero que conducía a las afueras de la aldea junto a su equipo.

Porque sí, después de haber sobrevivido al jodido examen chῡnnin, no había _razón lógica _para que estuvieran transportando un par de pergaminos inútiles en una misión de rango bajo.

Por supuesto que no lo diría. Sasuke no era tonto, y aunque muchas veces estuvo tentado de lanzar un resoplido de fastidio, sabía callar cuando era necesario. Y, por supuesto, había _alguien más_ en su equipo que explotaría pronto y exteriorizaría sus pensamientos.

_Tres._

_Dos._

_Uno._

—¡¿Pero qué clase de estupidez es esta?! —chilló Naruto, y su grito pudo oírse en medio del camino.

Kakashi suspiró.

—¿Te parece una estupidez transportar información valiosa al señor feudal del País de las Agual Termales, Naruto? —preguntó.

—En esta, estoy un poco de acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei —intervino Sakura.

—Sakura, eres nuestra mente brillante aquí. Por favor, recuérdanos para qué son las misiones —dijo Kakashi, dirigiendo su mirada a la niña.

—Para potenciar nuestras habilidades ninja, fomentar el trabajo en equipo, fortalecer las alianzas con otras aldeas y países, y obtener recursos —enumeró Sakura.

Una sonrisa se dibujó detrás de la máscara de Kakashi.

—No esperaba menos de ti, pequeña —dijo—. La pérdida de lord Hakage ha sido reciente y los destrozos por la invasión muchos. La aldea requiere con urgencia recursos.

—¡Sí, pero por qué una misión tan tonta que solo podría hacer un ge…! —volvió a protestar Naruto. Sin embargo, se avergonzó de inmediato y calló.

—Oh. —Kakashi simuló sorpresa—. ¿Cuándo los promocionaron a chῡnnin que no me enteré? ¡Sasuke! —llamó—. Dime qué rango tiene el equipo siete.

Este quiso fingir indiferencia, pero falló estrepitosamente. La sorpresa podía verse en sus rasgos ligeramente arrogantes.

—¿Por qué yo, Kakashi? —se quejó.

—Porque te haces del inocente ahí callado y, estoy seguro, que piensas igual que Naruto y Sakura. ¿Qué rango tiene el equipo siete, Sasuke? —repitió.

Sasuke se tragó el orgullo antes de contestar:

—Genin.

—Ahora lo entienden, ¿verdad? —continuó Kakashi: —Todos estamos trabajando para reconstruir nuestro hogar, así que, por más insignificante que les parezca a ustedes dos, Naruto y Sasuke, un canto rodado no significa nada, pero muchos conforman el lecho de un río —concluyó, mirando fijamente a los dos chicos de su equipo.

Sakura sintió que la reprimenda fue justa, y en los pequeños descansos que tomaban, practicaba su control de chakra parándose en la copa de los árboles más altos. No era una ninja sensor, pero en poco tiempo percibió que algo malo estaba pronto a suceder. Y no estaba equivocada; una aguja pasó tan cerca de ella, que le rozó la mejilla izquierda sacándole sangre. Sin perder la concentración del chakra, pero tambaleante, logró atrapar el arma y bajó del árbol con cierta dificultad.

—¡Emboscada! —alertó—. ¡Una emboscada está cerca!

Inmediatamente, el resto del equipo se puso en guardia. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la observó cuidadosamente.

—Tienes sangre en la mejilla —apuntó.

—Lo siento —contestó ella.

—_Hmpf._ No lo sientas. ¿Crees que pueda estar envenenada? —Sakura hizo un gesto de negación—. Entonces, ayúdanos.

Sakura asintió y luego se unió a la pelea. Eran una mezcla de personas con habilidades ninjas muy buenas, pero que no sabían ni el rango, ni las aldeas a las que pertenecían, porque no llevaban la banda.

_Desertores_, pensó de inmediato.

Para el anochecer habían atrapado a los cinco desertores. Quizás la fama oscura de Kakashi, o tal vez su mirada furibunda fue la que les hizo confesar que iban tras de ellos para llevarse a los tres chicos y llevarlos para reactivar su propia aldea, destruida tras una guerra. Pensaban que podían borrar la memoria de los niños y hacerles creer que habían nacido y crecido ahí, por lo que estaban destinados a ser los nuevos _sannin_.

La respuesta de Kasashi fue regresarles sus agujas, colocándolas de modo en que quedaran inconscientes, esconderlos cuidadosamente debajo de un _genjutsu_ y que volverían por ellos más temprano que tarde.

—Son un grupo de pobres diablos —le dijo a su equipo—. Justamente por eso, porque nada tienen que perder, es que tenemos que cuidarnos de ellos.

—Pero los hemos derrotado, ¿no, sensei? —preguntó Naruto—. Ya no son un peligro.

—Eran patéticos —comentó Sasuke.

—Si ganas, no mires desde arriba —reprendió Kakashi—. Mejor concéntrese en lo que han aprendido hoy gracias a esto.

Durante el resto del viaje, el equipo duplicó la cautela, pero no hubo ningún incidente y llegaron donde el señor feudal del País de las Aguas Termales sin impedimentos.

—Lamento mucho la pérdida del lord Hokage —se condolió el hombre, después de que el equipo le presentara sus respetos—. Estaba esperando este mensaje desde hace un tiempo.

»Por supuesto que redactaré una respuesta de inmediato —afirmó— pero, antes de todo, les ruego que descansen antes de emprender de nuevo el viaje de regreso a la Hoja.

Kakashi quiso negarse, pero notó el cansancio que imperaba en sus estudiantes, y como tampoco detectó segundas intenciones en las palabras del señor feudal, aceptó la oferta con una breve reverencia.

La casa de huéspedes del señor feudal era muy espaciosa y, se podría decir, bastante lujosa. Albergaron a Kakashi en una habitación privada, a Naruto y Sasuke juntos en otra, y a Sakura, por ser la única mujer del grupo, también le otorgaron el privilegio de una habitación propia.

El señor feudal había pedido tres noches para redactar las respuestas a los pergaminos.

No había mucho por hacer. Durante el día, los cuatro entrenaban en un bosquecillo, pero al caer la tarde, cenaban juntos y se retiraban a sus habitaciones temprano. El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por sonidos leves provenientes de la cocina.

La tercera noche encontró a Sasuke insomne, así que salió sigilosamente hasta de su habitación y vio las luces de la cocina prendidas a través de la rendija. Decidido, abrió la puerta y encontró a Sakura sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro y, al lado suyo, una pulcra pila de más libros y un cuaderno de anotaciones.

—Sasuke-kun —saludó—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, en realidad no tengo sueño —contestó.

—Creo que estamos en las mismas —dijo Sakura.

—No —afirmó Sasuke—, porque yo duermo bien; tú no duermes nada desde que llegamos aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Soy muy buena en la teoría, pero pésima en la práctica. —Bajó la mirada de vuelta a su libro—. Pensé que leyendo más podría encontrar la forma de superarme a mí misma.

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, así que optó por quedarse callado, observando como Sakura daba vuelta la página y sus ojos verdes recorrían esta con cuidado.

—El té está frío —dijo finalmente.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí que eres molesta —masculló—. El té está frío. Prepararé un poco más.

—No es necesario que te mo… —No obstante, Sasuke no la dejó continuar.

—Igual yo también quiero algo de té.

—Como quieras.

Sakura sintió mariposas en el estómago, pero las ahuyentó con rapidez. Sasuke, comprendió, la veía como lo más cercana a una amiga, así que el preparar té solo era un acto de cortesía para consigo mismo y su compañera de equipo.

Empero no dejaba de ser un acto _extraño_ viniendo de su parte.

_Calma, Sakura_, se dijo. _Es solo un té y nada más._

Sasuke regresó a la mesa con una bandeja donde habían dos vasos y una tetera pequeña.

—Este sabor —comenzó Sakura—. Este sabor es…

—Encontré un poco de jazmines y las combiné con el té verde. —Giró el rostro hacia un costado—. Mi madre solía hacerlo de esta manera.

Algo se le rompió en el corazón a Sakura cuando Sasuke mencionó a su madre. Ella, como todos en la aldea, sabía que Sasuke era el único sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan. Sintió el enorme peso de su soledad y estuvo tentada a abrazarlo, pero sabía de antemano que él la rechazaría, y recordó aquella vez que había dicho frente a él que Naruto no tenía familia y este enfureció.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. —Esa era su forma de pedir disculpas.

—No hay de qué —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Qué es lo que lees tanto?

—Hace mucho tiempo descubrí que caminaba siempre detrás de Naruto y de ti, Sasuke-kun. Yo no quiero eso para mi vida.

»Quiero caminar para siempre al lado de ustedes.

»Esto de aquí es el manejo de chakra. —Procedió a enseñarle un libro de portada violeta—. Este libro dice que manejar el chakra, es dominar la mitad del entrenamiento para ser un verdadero ninja.

»Aquí hay más libros, como este que habla del _taijusu, _este otro del _genjtsu, _y este del _ninjusu._

—¿Y cómo lograrás todo eso? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió.

—No nací con una bendición genética o tengo un bijῡ adentro. Lo haré hasta que mis manos sangren, mis rodillas no puedan sostenerme y mi corazón duela. Eso lo aprendí de Lee-san.

»Llegará el día en que sea su igual que caminaré con ustedes hombro a hombro.

—Tu herida en la mejilla —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Te duele?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, un poco sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—Solo fue un rasguño. No te preocupes.

—Déjame verla.

Sakura asintió y Sasuke se acercó a ella. En efecto, el arañazo se estaba curando bien y no dejaría cicatrices. Aunque notó otra cosa.

—Tu banda está floja. Permíteme ajustarla.

El corazón de Sakura dio un salto cuádruple en su pecho cuando mencionó la banda, y solo se limitó a asentir cuando Sasuke se la quitó y la colocó cuidadosamente de vuelta en su lugar.

Cuando Sasuke hizo un ademán de despedida, ella al fin se atrevió a hablar:

—Puedo devolverte el favor, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Cómo?

—También tu banda está fuera de lugar. ¿Quieres que la ajuste por ti?

Sin saber la razón, Sasuke accedió. También, sin saberlo, estaba sellando una promesa o tal vez un destino. O quizás fueron otras cosas las que lo dirigieron hasta el final, allí donde comenzaba a reescribirse su historia, pero en ese momento solo se concentró en la calidez de las manos de Sakura, en la leve caricia a sus cabellos y en la banda colocada correctamente en su frente

Al día siguiente, cuando se marcharon con la respuesta del señor feudal y, poco después, encontraron a los desertores, a quienes llevaron consigo a la Hoja, Sasuke, en un breve momento a solas con Sakura, le dijo una sola frase:

—Sakura, esfuérzate.

* * *

**Notas:** lo ubiqué en un vacío breve de tiempo inmediatamente después del funeral del hokage y antes de la aparición de Itachi. Quería un momento donde todavía el odio no consumía por completo a Sasuke, y que Sasuke demostrara interés en Sakura, como existen **momentos así chiquitos en el manga**. También ese **girl power** de Sakura que sacó en los exámenes.

Lo de la banda y su importancia la saqué de la novela china _El Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoniaca (Mo Dao Zu Shi_ para los amigos), del autor Moxiang Tongxiu. Allí la cinta que usan los miembros del clan GusuLan no se la quitan nunca, ni se la dejan tocar a nadie excepto a sus seres más amados. Y pesé que los ninjas, incluso los desertores, valoran mucho sus bandas, así que les queda muy bien.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

12/01/2020.


End file.
